


Don't Take Advice from a Milkovich

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie asking advice to Mickey about boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Advice from a Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains Mickey jokingly giving bad advice.

The youngest female Gallagher comes rushing through the back door of the house, throwing her bookbag aside huffing as she exasperatedly sits down near Mickey who is eyeing her curiously. 

"I hate boys" she says loudly, "None of the advice I"m getting is working" 

Mickey laughs as he looks back at his magazine, thumbing the pages “That’s because your advice comes from Mandy”

Debbie stares at Mickey, questioningly before asking “Do you have any advice on guys?”

Mickey stares at her wide eyed and then smiles relaxing, “Well…if they threaten you with a crowbar that probably mean they like you” Mickey says grinning clearly joking.


End file.
